


Kingdom of One

by generouslybakedpotato



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generouslybakedpotato/pseuds/generouslybakedpotato
Summary: After the death of Jon Snow and their defeat at the hands of the Night King, the Starks, Daenerys and her remaining forces temporarily split ways to warn the people of Westeros and advise them to seek asylum in Meereen. Arya and the Hound head south before the Hound convince Arya to head to Dorne instead to get their ships ready for the evacuation.Meanwhile, Bran, with the help of Podrick, Ghost, and Tormund, head to Greywater Watch to collect the Reeds for evacuation. Bran meets Howland and has a new vision which sees some of their friends being left behind in a nuclear winter apocalypse. The War for the Dawn is not over, but it will be a long night.





	1. The Woman Made of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> I am super sorry about the grammar, please excuse that aspect of the story, hopefully, it doesn't ruin the flow. 
> 
> Basically, I have 4 POV characters:  
> Sansa, Dany, Arya, and Bran. When part I of this story ends they'll be split into different units. 
> 
> The Wolf Unit  
> The Dragon Unit  
> The Stranger Unit  
> The Raven Unit 
> 
> this may change depending on how many more characters I become interested in adding.

They expected the night to be long, but none of them had hoped it would become neverending. The cries of the fallen were carried on the wind like a warning. Their screams echoed throughout the starless night and bounced off steel and ice until it reached the ears of the folk down below in the crypts. They were slowly progressing through, the dead things were mindless and their sight was limited. Once they caught a victim they would gather around their prey as a horde, it would be easy to slip away... but Sansa did not want to abandon her people. Tyrion and Varys led the way as Sansa kept close behind them. Gilly, Little Sam, and Missandei trailed behind her as quietly as they could. "Hush... hush..." Gilly said in an almost sing-song tone. The young pregnant woman did not want to alarm her child more than he was already. She tried to act as though everything was alright, but with the screams, it was hard to quell his fears.

"Here," Sansa said stopping halfway up the spiraling stone steps. "Let me see him." Tyrion and Varys stopped as well and stepped aside to allow the small folk to lead the way. Gilly stood behind Little Sam as Sansa crouched down to meet him. She held his little hands in hers and smiled at him, Sansa looked deep into his eyes and said, "when I was a little girl my brothers and sister played a great jape on me. They put flour on my brother Jon so he would pretend to be a ghost and he scared me so badly I thought it was real. But then I realized it was all just for fun." Little Sam tired to look behind him when he heard another scream, but Sansa caught his stare. "Look at me," she said. "Don't be afraid. It's all just a great jape so don't be afraid. Alright?"

Little Sam gave two slow nods. Sansa stood up, she towered over everyone. "You've got a smart son," she said to Gilly. "He'll love Riverrun."

"Sam is--"

"He will meet you there," Sansa said. "Don't think about that now. None of us can think about that now. But I promise to keep you both safe until you see him again."

Gilly scooped up Little Sam and they continued on their trek out of the crypts. Missandei could not help but smile at Sansa, at that moment she saw Daenerys in Sansa. Perhaps this Lady Stark is not so cold, Missandei thought.

When they found the surface the winter winds hit them hard. It was harsh and nipped at their cheeks like tiny invisible needs in the air. "We've got to go through the front gate," Sansa said. "It was the only entrance left open for the troops."

"Is there truly no other way?" Varys asked.

"I'm afraid not," Sansa said. "If there was another way I didn't see it earlier on before the battle."

They followed her as most of the smallfolk scattered in fear, all those that didn't follow them were immediately swept away by hordes. Soldiers fought bravely but now she saw that it was in vain. She could see Brienne and Podrick along with Jaime Lannister against a wall. Sansa wondered if they would live, it made her stomach tighten thinking of losing her sworn sword and the squire.

They moved through quietly, but their group began to shrink. "Don't veer off," Tyrion tried to say, but their fear grew greater and greater the nearer they were to their escape. "Damn fools," he said and cursed under his breath.

"Oh... oh... gods..." Sansa said. Her eyes had found Lyanna Mormont's broken and bloodied body. A giant had crushed her, but from what Sansa saw, Lyanna did not die without a fight. Sansa felt bile churn in her stomach. How many more dead children will I have to see? She wondered. She felt faint for a moment, but Missandei caught her before she could stumble. "My lady," Missandei said. "Look."

Tyrion and Varys looked upon the opening that giant left behind from his abrupt entrance. "This way," Sansa said. She took Missandei's hand in hers and pulled the young woman. "We'll find horses," she said. "We'll go to White Harbor."

Missandei pulled her hand back. "I stay where my queen is," she said. "I will not abandon her. I... I'm sorry."

"Please," Sansa said. "Please, I don't want to see another person I know die."

"I don't mean to be rude, my lady, but you don't know me."

"I don't want you to hate me, all I want is for everyone to be safe if you want to die here go ahead, but if you want another chance to see your queen come with me."

Missandei could not argue then. She followed them out of the castle walls. "Sansa? Sansa!" Jon's voice rang out. He fought through a crowd and met with his sister. "Why aren't you all in the crypts."

"Did it occur to anyone that there were dead people in the crypts?" Tyrion asked. "The dead are rising."

"There's no safe place," Sansa said. "We have to retreat, Jon."

"Head for Castle Cerwyn, there should be some folk left, horses, wagons, and shelter. We'll meet you there." Jon hugged Sansa, his embrace was tight and warm. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Jon was afraid. "Will you be alright?" Sansa asked.

"Don't worry about me, Sansa," he said. "Don't--" He pushed his sister aside as a spear was thrown in their direction.

"Jon!" Sansa cried out. The spear went through him with ease. His blood oozed out of his chest.

"Go," he said hoarsely. "Go!" Jon used Longclaw to keep himself standing.

"There's no time," Tyrion said. He tugged Sansa. "We all need to leave."

Sansa joined the rest of the group with reluctance. Arya, Bran, Theon... their faces raced through her mind. They ran into the cold darkness, the snow chased them. They had lost, she thought. With every step, the inches of snow grew deeper and deeper. Her breaths grew ragged as she trudged through the snow with the rest of her people. She wondered how they would find their way in all of this night. The stars had been obscured by clouds of grey and black.

Daenerys flew overhead, her dragon's roar became a welcome noise just then. No, Sansa thought, they had the blood of the dragon with them. Dawn would come. 

 


	2. The Man with the Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Arya chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took so long to post this. I wanted to make sure I could polish it as best I could. Also, again sorry for grammar errors.

Arya calmed her breathing as she traversed the isles of Winterfell's libraries. The walls barely drowned out the sounds of battle cries and steel, but her mind was focused only on escape. Arya's head was still throbbing from the pain, but she had to get away. She had to help Jon and Bran and Sansa. She had to protect her siblings and she had to protect her home, Arya knew she couldn't do that as a corpse.

She tried to draw courage from them, but the only face she saw in her mind was Gendry. _Stupid bull_ , she thought. Arya remembered how they traveled with the Brotherhood without Banners from dawn to dusk. They marched past woods and orchards and neatly tended fields, through small villages, crowded market towns, and stout holdfasts. Come dark, they would make camp and eat by firelight. _Where was Anguy now?_ She didn't know. _Where was Thoros? Gone and dead,_ she thought. T _he stupid Red Priest, did he die drunk and brave as she remembered him to be?_

She saw the shadow of a dead man slither past. Arya slid onward to the next shelf. _Swift as a deer. Quiet as a shadow. Fear cuts deeper than swords._ Arya thought of the Sword of Braavos. He died so needlessly for her. All he had was a wooden sword, but she remembered how he stood. _Would he have feared death now as she did?_

_Fear cuts deeper than swords._

Arya felt relief, she reached the tables by the fire, but she was still far from escape. _Quick as a snake. Calm as still water. Fear cuts deeper than swords._ She wondered if Jaqen have found himself cornered here. _Would he have found his way out now?_ She pictured him on the battlements of Harrenhal after he had killed for her. Whoever the true Jaqen was he was handsome, his voice, his tone, the way he moved... _he would not be afraid_. _How could a soldier of Death be afraid of his master?_

Arya crouched down and slid beneath a table. She covered her mouth to quiet her breathing again. _Strong as a bear. Fierce as a wolverine._ _Fear cuts deeper than swords._ Sandor was strong and fierce, was he afraid now? She had seen him scamper away from a fire. Arya had no time to think of him further. She saw thin grey feet making their way over to the table. She held her breath and slid out the rear. She found her back pressed against a shelf once again. Arya reached for a book and tossed it far. They moved like a pack of hungry dogs toward the sound.

Quickly and quietly she stepped away and made a sharp turn only to come face to face with one of the Others. _The man who fears losing has already lost. Fear cuts deeper than swords. Fear cuts deeper than swords. Fear cuts deeper than swords._ She cut into it from the chin up. Its blood leaked from its mouth and onto Arya's shoulder.

When at last Arya made it back into the corridor she silently closed the door shut. But she barely had a moment before she needed to get away again. The Others bursts through and the ones in the library followed. Arya ran for her life.

She could see her escape, but it seemed further than she had remembered it in the daylight. Her heartbeat quickened in her chest as their wild snarls filled the corridor. Fear cuts deeper than swords-- she turned around and one of them jumped on her so fiercely that when Arya's back hit the door the pair of them broke it down together. She tried with all her might to push the damn thing off of her, but it would not let go. Arya squealed as she struggled and then her struggle was over. A sword of fire flew overhead. Beric Dondarrion. Beric pulled Arya to her feet only to be stabbed in the shin. He gave a grunt and pushed her toward the opposite direction, Sandor caught her arm. "Come on!" He said. "We've got to go! Run!"

Arya pulled away and helped Beric back onto his feet, but the fool charged back into the Others. He was tabbed, again and again, he held the hall to let them get away. He stumbled forward after them. Arya held the door long enough for the Lord of Blackhaven to make it through. Beric was dying, blood was seeping out of him. He smiled at her as if he were about to speak, but whatever his words were they were lost now. He was gone. Who would bring him back now?

Arya wanted to cry, not because she was afraid or hurt, but because she needed to mourn. _When had she last mourned?_ She thought. _Was it for her father? Was it for her mother and her brother Robb?_

"The Lord wanted him back for a purpose," The red woman's voice came. She stood by the fire draped in red as Arya had remembered her the day she took Gendry away. "Now that purpose has been served."

"I know you," Arya said.

"And I know you," Melisandre replied.

Arya stood up and walked over to the older woman, "you said we'd meet again."

"And here we are," Melisandre said. "At the end of the world."

"You said I would shut many eyes forever. You were right about that too."

"Brown eyes, green eyes, and blue eyes..."

The red woman stared deep into Arya's eyes then. They were blue, but these weren't the eyes she was meant to shut, Arya knew it by the way the priestess of R'hllor looked at her. A smile crept on the woman's voice. _Why was she not afraid?_ Arya wondered. "What do we say to the God of Death?" Melisandre said.

"Not today," Arya replied. Fear cuts deeper than swords.

Arya ran off and Sandor looked after her. "Where is she going?" He asked the red woman. Melisandre said nothing. "We're going to die here," he said. She took his face into her hands and held it close. She looked at his scars and shook her head. "No loyal dog, you're not dying today. Your death isn't for a long time. You will die in paradise. You will die for your daughter."

"I have no daughter."

"But in your heart you have two."

Arya's path toward the Heart Tree was clear. She thought of how much she had wanted to kill Theon, how she had thought it over and over in her head when she found out what he had done to Robb, but Sansa had pushed the thought away from her and she was glad her older sister had been quick to calm her. If Theon was dead now who would be protecting Bran?

It was quiet in the small patch of woodland that was within the walls of Winterfell. It was their shrine to the Old Gods, a place only Northerners could understand. Up ahead was a small army of the Others. She whizzed passed unnoticed. It was only Alys Karstark and two of her men keeping the flanks. Theon was in front of Bran, he held a dragonglass spear. "You're a good man, Theon," Bran said. Arya could see that the fool was going to charge toward a figure of a man. This man was, Arya thought, the Night King.

Theon would surely die needlessly. Arya tried to go forward but a cold hand gripped her shoulder. The Night King turned around and both Theon and Bran looked as the Other carried Arya by the throat and tossed her at the Night King's feet. He looked at her and smiled. It was a wicked sort of smile that Arya had seen time and time again on the faces of evil men and women. She crawled backward until Theon helped her to her feet. Had she failed? The red woman said she would shut blue eyes forever, was she wrong?

"What are you doing here?" Theon asked.

"I was sent here," she said. "Give me your spear."

"No, get Bran and run."

"You'll die here, Theon."

"I knew I might," he said. "But this is for Bran, this is for Sansa, this is for our family, Arya. Our father would be proud to know that his daughter listened and kept Bran safe."

"Our father would scold you right now and tell you how stupid you were being, Theon. Give me the damn spear or I'll take it from you."

"Give her the spear Theon," Bran said. He turned to Alys Karstark and her men who were backing up. "Lady Karstark," he called. "Take me away." Without question, Alys and her men retreated to get Bran. None of the Others were attacking now. The Night King was waiting to see what they would do next. "Bran, go," Arya said.

The Karstarks took Bran away, the Night King's smile faded. He drew his sword out. He looked at the small army behind him and tilted his head up. They charged forward and suddenly stumbled when Daenerys swooped in overhead. Theon pushed Arya into the black pool as Daenerys's dragon breathed fire overhead. A barrier of fire would not be enough, Arya thought. She shivered as she and Theon pulled themselves back out of the pool. They had only a small amount of time to decide what to do. "Bran first," Theon said. He pulled Arya and looked at her, she almost saw Robb. "We are going now, Arya. We aren't dying here. We need to catch up with Bran and Alys."

Arya gave a nod and Theon pulled her up. The Night King had just walked through dragon fire, but they were already well on their way toward Bran. "We have to retreat and get Bran as far away from here as possible," Theon said as they ran.

"To White Harbor?"

"Bran mentioned going to Greywater Watch," Theon said. "He said Lord Reed is expecting him. Arya, how does he know all of this?"

"I don't know," she said. They could see Bran and Alys up ahead. Their path was unobstructed. "Jon!" She called out when she saw him. Alys had her sword drawn at him, Arya looked from Alys to her men that had been freshly slain. "No..." Arya whispered. She only saw his silhouette. He had Longclaw in his hands. Jon looked at her, but she only saw his blue eyes. Arya shuddered.

"Theon, get Bran and Alys out of here," Arya said. "Please." Theon didn't question her this time.

He pulled Bran away and Alys followed at his heels. Theon looked over his shoulder as Arya and Jon were about to clash swords. He turned away just before Jon broke Needle. Arya dropped what remained of her brother's present to her and took out the dagger. She knew for certain that Jon's were the blue eyes she would shut forever. "I'm sorry," she said to him. Arya charged forward, but Jon kicked her down. He took Longclaw and slowly pushed it down toward her face. Arya held its blade with her gloved hands. The valyrian steel sword cut through her leather gloves and into her palms. Blood leached as she tried with all her might to keep the sword from cutting into her skull, but Jon was stronger than her even as he moved the blade into her left eye with ease. Arya screamed and she did all she could to rip it away that was when a blur of white jumped over and knocked Jon off Arya.

"Ghost," Arya said. Arya felt her body weakening more and more as the blood oozed out of her eye. She heard another snarl and behind her was Nymeria and her pack. The direwolf moved passed Arya and did not wait for the Stark to tell her when to attack. Both Ghost and Nymeria were thrown off Jon as Arya made her way toward what was left of her brother. His sword had fallen from his hands and was at Arya's feet. She sheathed the dagger and took Longclaw in her hands. It was heavy, but it would do the job.

Arya charged forward and skewered the blade through Jon's armor. Arya grunted as she pushed it deeper through his heart and out through his back. When she pulled Longclaw out from her brother's chest he stumbled backward and fell to the ground. She turned around and walked over to where she left Needle. She placed the broken sword back into its sheath. _Needle was Jon Snow's smile._

"Arya!" Sandor's voice came. The red woman was behind him. Her calm demeanor was gone. She knew then the mistake she had made and understood now that this was the end of Westeros. Sandor took Arya and nearly carried her away with Ghost, Nymeria and her pack in toe. They made it through the gates and Arya watched as her home burnt down. They found two horses. Melisandre took one. She rode on ahead. Sandor took Arya and placed her in front of him like he had so many times before, it was a long time ago now.

She could see Ghost and Nymeria still running behind them, following and ever loyal. Arya began to weep at the sight of them. _He was Jon's spirit and Nymeria was her's_. Sandor saw her crying but said nothing. He had just watched her kill her own brother, he would never know that love for Gregor. But he had known it for his sister, the one that he could not save.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a Daenerys chapter and it will be around the same length if not longer. It will focus on the aftermath and a bit of Daensa... this is a chapter I have been looking forward to posting. It might take a week before I post it just because I want to spread these out.


	3. The Queen of the Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a rush to get this out since I meant to publish it on Sunday/Monday. But I went and put it on Grammarly to edit and as I was revising I realized there was a lot of junk I needed to get rid of so you all would get minimal junk... just kidding, I tried my best. Please enjoy Dx 
> 
> As usual, sorry for bad grammar and so on and so forth.

The waves crashed against the ports of White Harbor. Lord Wyman Manderly was astonished and terrified at the number of men and women who had come to White Harbor. “Is this it?” He asked Daenerys. “Is this the end?”

Daenerys was uncertain of what to say, there was a lot going through the dragon queen's mind. Firstly there was the thought of Jorah Mormont. She had not seen him since the battle began. Then Missandei who she had left in the crypts. Where was her most loyal friend? Daenerys had accounted for Varys, Tyrion, and Grey Worm. She hadn't spoken to them, they were all shaken. But she had seen them and it had given her some solace. The remaining Dothraki still followed her, but at that moment Daenerys did not feel as though she deserved them. Not only were they defeated, but they had also lost so many of their people.

And where were the Starks? She had not seen Bran or Arya. Most of all she wondered where Lady Stark was, oddly enough at that moment Sansa walked in with Missandei, the pair were disheveled and shaken. “This is not the end,” Sansa said. “Perhaps for the North, but when word makes it south Westeros will rise up together.”

“Fuck the south,” he said. “They didn’t come before, they won’t come later. They’re too afraid. They’ll likely hold up in their castles until the dead come to them.”

“How dare you speak for anyone?” Lord Royce said. “I’m no Northman, but I came to the aid of Lady Stark who so happens to be your liege lady. Where were you, Manderly?”

“I was protecting those that the south spit out! I cannot extend my hand out to Winterfell or ask these refugees to fight in a war that none of them asked for. They sought out a haven here away from another war they did not ask for.”

Daenerys could see Sansa’s visible disappointment and anger. It was then that the dragon queen realized she had not seen Jon Snow. She remembered seeing Rhaegal, but was Jon on him when he flew overhead? Jon would have come down. Had her nephew died? Was she once again the last Targaryen?

“Enough,” Daenerys said. “Enough of this. Who cares now who fought alongside us and who did not. If you care about your people and those that sought out refuge here, you will send them south.”

“South where?” Lord Manderly asked.

“Drone,” Varys said. “They remain loyal, their new prince has given their support to Queen Daenerys,” Varys said as he entered the room.

“Very well,” Lord Manderly said. “And what will we do afterward? We aren’t ready to fight them, we haven’t got the numbers or weapons. At least not enough of them.”

There was silence, but every moment counted. Sansa stood up. “Your Grace,” she said. “May I have a word?”

“Yes,” Daenerys said almost immediately. “Of course, my lady.”

The pair walked out into the streets and for a just a second they both felt relief. “Missandei told me you have conquered parts of Essos,” Sansa said. “I know the Westerosi have not been welcoming and neither have I... but I saw you that night and you did not give up. So I knew that I could not give into the shallowness of titles and tradition. Westeros needs a savior and if that savior is you then I will be beside you from this day on, but I will not bend my knee. We may not be friends and we may never be, but we can be allies when it comes to the survival of our people.”

“Tell me, Lady Sansa,” Daenerys said. "Do you want to be queen? Is that why you don't wish to bend the knee to me?"

“I would never wish to be the queen of the dead or queen of Westeros. I only want to give the Northmen peace. Only a Northerner can quell the fear of the North. I am the north as you are the dragon. But none of that matters now. You've got to see that."

“I do, I really do,” Daenerys said. “So what did you want to speak to me about?"

"Essos," Sansa said. "You've got lands there to shelter those who seek refuge. Can we send our people there?"

"Yes," Dany said seeing the wisdom in Sansa's words. She had never been so quick to agree with an advisor, not for a long time. But Dany did not find an issue with bringing innocent people to safety where the dead could not reach them. "From Dorne, we can send people east. I’ll send word to my ambassador.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Sansa said with some relief. Before she could leave Daenerys reached for her hand. Sansa stopped and looked at Daenerys with surprise. “I was wrong to deny the North its independence,” she said. “I should’ve been your friend and earned your trust and loyalty instead of demanding it.”

“We were at war and we are both still learning,” Sansa said. “I realize that now.”

“How did you come to this conclusion?”

“I spoke to Missandei throughout our ride here,” Sansa said with a smile. “I wish I had ten of her.”

“She's one of a kind. I truly don’t deserve her,” Daenerys said. They smiled at one another warmly when their eyes met. Fire melting ice. Sansa felt a sudden tug at her heart. She only ever felt that with Margaery. For a while, she had denied such feelings because they seemed so unusual, but even Queen Margaery had said some girls had a taste for pretty girls.

Sansa let out a soft gasp when she realized they were still holding each other’s hand. Her face went red and she turned away. “My apologies,” Sansa said. “I just remembered, I have to check on my brother.”

“Yes, of course,” Daenerys said as Sansa walked away. A queer feeling came over the dragon queen, she realized this feeling had been inside of her from the moment she first laid eyes on Sansa so many weeks ago and every time since. It was new and she could not at first understand it because she had never before felt such a thing. Daenerys had allowed herself to believe it was because Sansa intimidated her. But how could she? Aside from her towering height, Sansa was much like her. Dany felt a strong urge to go after Sansa now and take her hand again just to see the Northerner blush once more. She would have laughed and teased her. Maybe she would even have...

Daenerys shook the thought away from her mind, there was no time for these things now. A queen must put her people first.

They might all think her insane if anyone ever found out that Daenerys had for a split second imagined what it would be like to kiss Sansa Stark. A woman loving another woman was not unheard of, but still, it was not something welcome.

They would call her the Mad Queen. This made Daenerys scoffed. “Is there something the matter, my queen?” Missandei asked as she joined Daenerys at the entrance of the hall.

“I... it’s nothing. We’ve got to keep our heads clear. ” she said and then saw Missandei in the light for the first time in weeks. Her dear friend would stick with her through thick and thin, yet at that moment she could tell Missandei wanted to be in the presence of another. “You should go to him. I’m sure he’ll be looking for you.”

“Are you sure, Your Grace?"

"I'm not your master, Missandei, I'm your queen. Do as you please."

Missandei thanked her and departed from Daenerys. Tyrion and Varys waited for their queen by the fire. Lord Royce was there too. “Where has Lady Sansa gone, Your Grace?”

“She went to check on Bran,” Daenerys said. “Before you go, my lord. I’d like you to know that Lady Sansa and I have come to an agreement. From Dorne, we shall send our people to Meereen.”

“This sounds like a retreat,” Lord Royce said. “Lady Sansa would never—“

“Lady Sansa has spoken and I am only respectfully relaying this information to her men, nothing more.”

“I apologize, Your Grace. I’m still quite shaken.”

“As we all are,” Daenerys said.

He took his leave and Daenerys finally found a moment to sit with her remaining council. “Has anyone found Jorah?” She asked.

“No, Your Grace,” Varys said. “Lady Lyanna Mormont was reportedly found dead.”

“That’s a shame,” Daenerys said. “She was just a girl.”

“Speaking of girls,” Tyrion said. “Varys has heard that Lady Arya was spotted with a man the night before.”

Daenerys sighed and shook her head. “Why is that of importance to me?”

“Because the man she was with was Robert Baratheon’s bastard,” Varys said. “Gendry Waters of Fleebottom. He only came to this knowledge a few years ago. Never did anything about it.”

“Smart of him to do so,” Daenerys said.

“I believe he was advised to keep quiet by Ser Davos Seaworth,” Varys said.

“It seems the Onion Knight has a soft spot for bastards,” Tyrion said. He poured himself a cup of wine. “So back to Meereen for us?”

“I have lived all my life to serve the realm only to find out that we are abandoning it.”

“We aren't abandoning it, Lord Varys. We are protecting its people. Its history.” Daenerys said.

“I suppose you’re right, perhaps I’m just bitter. I’ve been lucky to have lived long enough to serve you.”

“You flatter me, Lord Varys.”

“It’s not flattery, it’s the truth. Had I not witnessed your sacrifice these past few weeks and today to give up Westeros... I am astounded, truly. It will make my death meaningful at least.”

“Why do you say that, old friend?” Tyrion asked.

Varys said nothing, he only gave them a pleasant smile and excused himself. They watched as he met the Red Woman across the room. It was as if they were both sharing a secret that they would never let anyone else know. "I spoke with Tormund Giantsbane before you landed here," Tyrion said. "I have some grave news, Your Grace."

"I already know," Daenerys said. Her eyes met red eyes coming down an aisle of men. Ghost's white fur was tagged with dirt and blood. The direwolf laid at the dragon queen's feet sulking. "Jon Snow is dead."

Arya Stark walked into the room with Sandor Clegane. The hulking beast of a man hovered over Arya like a guard dog, but Arya had her own guard dog. Another direwolf, one Daenerys had never seen. Ghost's nose pointed up toward the air and caught the scent of the other wolf. He panted over to it. Arya walked over to Daenerys and laid Longclaw at Daenerys's feet. Arya said nothing, but her eyes said everything. Daenerys picked up the sword and for a moment Arya saw Visenya Targaryen. "It's yours," Daenerys said. "He would have wanted you to have it."

Arya accepted the gift silently and only gave Daenerys a curt nod before leaving the room again with the two wolves and her dog at her tail. Gendry came through from a crowd of men and tried to intercept Arya, but Sandor stared down at him. Ah, Daenerys thought finally understanding Sandor's loyalty, a father more than a guard.

Gendry shrunk under Sandor's stare and the pair left without him. "Gendry," Daenerys called. "That is your name?"

Gendry looked at her with fear in his eyes. "Y-yes, Your Grace."

"You're Robert Baratheon's bastard," she said. The room went silent.

"I am, your Grace, but I never knew--"

"How would you like to be the Lord of Storm's End?"

"I'm just a bastard, Your Grace."

"Not anymore, from this day on you are Gendry of House Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End." There was silence for a moment until Davos Seaworth raised his cup from across the room. "Lord Gendry Baratheon," he said. "Lord of Storm's End!"

The room was abuzz again. "Or what's going to be left of it," Davos said as he pulled Gendry over to him. "Let's join our queen."

The pair sat with Daenerys and Tyrion. Tyrion explained the plan Sansa had advised Daenerys of. "We will need you to convince those in the Stormlands to go east. It won't be easy."

"I can imagine," Gendry said. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, Your Grace, but I was hoping to stay."

Tyrion and Daenerys looked at one another coyly. "Because of Lady Arya?"

Gendry went bright red. "I--"

"You'd only be slowing her down," Davos said. "You didn't see what I saw, that girl took down two dozen of those fuckers--forgive my language-- while all I could do was stand there and watch. You do as your queen asks you to do."

"I'm sorry, Your Grace... I--"

"He'll do as he's told, Gendry's a good lad, Your Grace. He'll be a good lord." Davos patted Gendry on the back.

Sansa entered the room once more pushing Bran toward Daenerys. They made space for the two Starks. "I need to go to Greywater Watch," Bran said. The air felt thick again. "I must stay behind."

Sansa had not anticipated this when she had brought him to see the queen. "Bran, no, you can't stay. You've got to go to Essos."

"You are going to Riverrun and the Vale to help with an evacuation?" Bran said. "While Arya goes to King's Landing to kill Cersei? I need to do my part."

"Why have you come to inform me?" Daenerys asked. "You're obviously not asking for my permission."

"Because of Jorah," Bran said. "I'm the only one that can help him now and I've come to tell you because its what you've wanted to know since you arrived here."

"Where is he?"

"In the darkness," Bran said. "That's why I need to go see Howland Reed."

"What can he do?"

Bran looked across the room and met Melisandre's gaze. A different sort of fire and ice. The kind that did not melt, the kind that destroyed and drowned.

 


	4. The Hound and a Winter Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. As usual, apologies for bad grammar/spelling.

The Hound was not someone men followed around. He was no leader and he was not a galant knight. He was a dog and that’s why he was named as such by the people he had served and known. But Arya Stark was not a man and she did not look for a leader. It was the dead of night and he had left without telling a soul. She felt a sourness in her mouth, some resentment. He acted like a wounded pup rather than a hound. He was part of her pack, she wouldn’t let him be alone, besides their roads were leading to the same castle anyway. 

 

Cersei Lannister and Gregor Clegane. 

 

“Why did you fuck off without telling anyone?” Arya asked when she rode up beside him on her horse.

 

“For fuck’s sake,” he said somewhat startled by her presence. “You’re a sneaky one.”

 

“Why did you fuck off without telling anyone?” She asked again.

 

“Didn’t want any little wolves stopping me.”

 

“I wouldn’t have,” she said. “I’m going the same way.”

 

“I’m not looking for a companion.”

 

“I’m not either, we just so happen to be going the same way.”

 

Sandor groaned and then looked behind them at them. The fire light from White Harbor glowed in the distance. The torches from the ships bobbed gently in the distance from the cold winter breeze. 

 

“What about your little friend?” He asked. 

 

“Gendry’s far from little,” she said. The Hound rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter... I need to finish my list. I can’t be free until I finish it.”

 

“Poor bastard,” he said. “He’s going to be looking for you.”

 

“If I live, I’ll come back.”

 

“What if you come back and he’s dead, little wolf? What if the army of the dead catch up?”

 

She didn’t have a word to say. She stayed silent. “Does your sister know you’ve gone?”

 

“No,” Arya said. “Not yet. We’re heading to Riverrun before King’s Landing.”

 

“Why?”

 

“So my uncle can tell Sansa where I’ve fucked off to.” 

 

The rest of the way was silent. Arya planned to come back to her family. Jon was gone now, she would have to stay alive to protect them, but she needed this last thing to be sure no one could hurt them again. 


	5. The Empty Den of the Lioness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. As usual, apologies for bad grammar/spelling.

She was not the last Lannister. There was her twin brother Jamie who had abandoned her and betrayed her and there was Tyrion who she never had any love for. She was certain there were other Lannisters from lesser branches of their house. But Cersei Lannister was certain that she was the last real Lannister. The last of her father’s kind and he was the first of his kind. She took pride in it. 

 

Cersei Lannister the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. 

 

... that’s all she thought of as Euron groaned into her neck as he sank himself into her. He kept proclaiming that he would put a prince in her belly. There was already a prince in there, she thought. A Lannister prince. 

 

When Euron finished he smiled at her and tried his best to be tender and she played his game of husband and wife. 

 

After he left her alone to clean herself off Cersei poured herself wine. She caught a glimpse of her body in the mirror. Soon her belly would show, she hoped Euron was as stupid as he was mad. 

 

Qyburn had maids fill a copper tub with hot water in Cersei’s chamber half an hour ago. By now the water would’ve cooler enough to lay in. 

 

Cersei submerged her body into the warm water. The queen felt relief as she sank down. Cersei pulled her knees close to her chest and placed her face low into the water so that it reached just below her nose. Her green eyes closed and she tried to remember the last time she slept soundly. 

 

Funny enough, it was when Robert was her husband. She felt a small smile. He was a horrible husband and a lazy father. As a king he didn’t fair any better, but he tried even though he knew he couldn’t change anything. She had wished for him to love her once and to her great sadness it took her what felt like a lifetime to realize he would only ever love a dead girl. 

 

Cersei never believed Lyanna was stolen away by Rhaegar, she knew deep down the girl likely ran away with the prince. Cersei would have done the same. Robert was a womanizing boar. He would’ve gotten sick of Lyanna the way he got sick of his whores after some time. Dying was the greatest mercy Lyanna could have received. She died loved. 

 

Cersei allowed herself to wonder for a second whether anyone loved her and she knew the answer. There would be Jamie and maybe Tyrion, but it wouldn’t be the same. Once upon a time she could have been a sweet girl, but she knew too young what happened to ladies under the ruling hand of her lord. 

 

Fathers treated daughters like livestock, husbands chose whores, and sons betrayed their mothers. The world hated women and exploited innocent girls. She felt her heart harden. A thought swam in her mind and she slid her hands around her stomach. 

 

No one will take away my crown. No one will take away any of it, she thought. No one will take _you_ away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be an Arya POV chapter.


End file.
